Cultura y sociedad
A través de la extensión de la Esfera Terrágena, los seres sofontes demuestran tener trillones de pasatiempos, hobbys, estilos de vida, aventuras, profesiones, asociaciones, indulgencias, entretenimientos, dialectos, consumibles, memes, y estado toposóficos diferentes bajo la sombrilla de cualquiera sea la cultura, metacultura y estado en que se desenvuelvan en un momento dado. Algunos tienen acceso a casi todas estas cosas si así lo eligen; otros son menos afortunados. Grandes Culturas en la Esfera Terrágena Metaimperios Terrágenas: Hay cuatro divisiones culturales en la región del Brazo de Orión conocida como la Esfera Terrágena: Primero están las sefiróticas, civilizaciones que son guiadas o gobernadas por transapientes que parecen actuar in the interests of humans and other ordinary sophonts; Segundo están las ahumanas, civilizaciones regidas por transapientes que son indiferentes o hasta hostiles a los humanos y otros seres menores. En tercer lugar están las no-alineadas, es decir, civilizaciones que no son ni claramente ahumanas ni tampoco sefiróticas, y podrían ser gobernadas por transapientes de nivel bajo o incluso por sofontes ordinarios. Y finalmente las xenosofontes, un diverso grupo que va desde antiguas y poderosas civilizaciones que podrían sobrepasar todo lo terrágena hasta seres subsofontes que viven en algo equivalente al paleolítico de la Vieja Tierra; la única cosa que los xenosofontes tienen en común es que existen dentro de la Esfera Terrágena pero no descienden de ni son provolucionados por terrágenas. Hay también algunas organizaciones o tratados comunes al que cualquier civilización podría pertenecer. Sefiróticas: * AMP * Bioestado Zoeífico * Keter * Dominio Solar * Federación Terrana * Árbol de Versiones Metasoft * Liga Sófica * Esfera Utopía * Alianza Negentrópica * ZoNoCo * Dioses Guardianes * Hipernación del Tecnoarrebato * Sociedad de Adquisiciones Fomalhaut * Comunión de Mundos * Red Cyberiana Ahumanas: * Panvirtualidad * Red Diamante * Cinturón de Diamante * Máquinas Oráculo No-alineadas: * Ocultantes * El Pacto Aún Más Profundo * La Amalgamación * The Seams * Paradigma de Maximización de la Eficiencia * Federación de Orión * Príncipes de Perseo * M'perio de Estrellas Rojas * Lo Transcendido * Lo Eterno * Mancomunidad Objetivista * Imperio Arcosaurio Xenosofontes: * Muuh * To'ul'h * Suaves (incluyendo a los Epp) * Cybiota (incluyendo a los Jeepers y al Cerebro de Clive) * Meistersingers * Wayfarers * Chthonids * Pas'utu'ril * Silenciosos * Paulanos * J'Taush * Limners * Singers * Menexenes * Jade Chime Singers Subtemas Factores Culturales Culturas y Subculturas Vida Diaria Economía Familia y Comunidad Finas Artes Relaciones Intertoposóficas Lenguajes y Lingüistica Memética Metafísica Mitos y lo Inexpicable Personalidades Política y Gobierno Recreación Niveles Tecnológicos y Sociedad Artículos de interés * Sistema Asintótico - Texto original de Anders Sandberg Lugar donde muchas especies convergen. Usualmente nexos y redes comerciales, y generalmente sistemas nucleares para una Ventura Cooperativa. * Civilización - Texto original de M. Alan Kazlev Sociedad colectiva sofonte o transingularitaria, usualmente con desarrollo de agricultura, artes, ciencias, tecnología, derechos sintientes, infraestructura, servicios sociales, y así por el estilo. * Romanticismo de la Tierra - Texto original de Anders Sandberg Largamente arrastrado desde la Tierra, el cuasimítico hogar de los clados terrágenas. Desde la Gran Expulsión el romanticismo terrestre ha sido una subcorriente siempre presente en muchas culturas románticas y conservadoras, viendo la separación de la Tierra como trágica. Muchos han idealizado la Tierra y la historia de la Tierra, a veces hasta el punto de desarrollar imitaciones elaboradas. * Glosario - Texto original de M. Alan Kazlev y Steve Bowers Palabras usadas en el universo de Orion's Arm. * Estadísticas Demográficas de la Esfera Terrágena - Texto original de Anders Sandberg Figuras poblacionales para la Esfera Terrágena en el 10600 D.T. * Tecnósfera - Texto original de Mitchell Porter en Terminología Transhumana de Anders Sandberg 1 Esfera expansiva de civilización/tecnología, esparciéndose hacia afuera usando sondas von Neumann o simple colonización. Juzgando por cómo se comporta la mayoría de los seres vivos, esta gradualmente irá reestructurando la materia y la energía en su interior de varios modos. 2 El espacio totalmente regido por IAs. * Terrágena - Texto original de M. Alan Kazlev Todo bionte, IA, o cualquier otra entidad, clado, especie, o grupo que, o bien se originó en la Tierra, o bien que, más generalmente, puede trazar su origen último y ascendencia hasta la Tierra; o cualquier civilización, imperio, estado u organización creada o mantenida por sintientes terrágenas. * El Occidente - Texto original de M. Alan Kazlev Dominante y ubicuo aspecto de la cultura de la Vieja Tierra, especialmente durante las edades industrial e informática, llamada así por sus orígenes en Eurasia Occidental. Temas Relacionados Red de Noticias Religión